Welcome to Uta Pri world!
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: Niou, Yagyuu, Marui and Akaya were asked to sing in Rikkai University's upcoming music fest. When it was show time, it just so happens that Shining Saotome was there and he was impressed by the four's potential. He decided to offer them to take up the master course and they accept. Now, what would happen if Rikkai Young Kan will meet both STARISH and Quartet Night? Chaos, duh!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I was listening to Rikkai Young Kan's Owaranai Ai. I thought hey, these four make really great music. Then when that song was over, Quartet Night's song, Quartet Night (Really?) played next. Then this idea popped up. So I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Uta Pri or P.o.T.**

* * *

Niou Masaharu stared out the window, playing with his rat-tail while doing so. He was currently sitting on one of the chairs in the music room. Why he was here you ask? It's because he did something stupid. And he actually managed to drag Yagyuu, yes _the _Yagyuu Hiroshi, with him. Speaking of Yagyuu, where is he?

His question was answered when the door suddenly opened and an angry Yagyuu came in. Though the gentleman's face was emotionless, Niou could see the dangerous glint of Yagyuu's eyes under his thick spectacles. The bespectacled boy sat down in a seat next to Niou's and pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and didn't gave Niou a single glance. Yup, he is angry. Probably because he had never been to detention his whole life. Niou grinned at the purple-haired boy and said, " It's just detention, Yeaaaahgyuuu, not the end of the world." He drawled out the other teen's name purposely to annoy him and Yagyuu's eyebrow visibly twitched.

"Easy for you to say, Niou-kun. And please pronounce my name properly." said Yagyuu before pushing his glasses up again. Niou's grin widened and Yagyuu would have hit him with a desk if it weren't for his reputation.

"Would you prefer it for me to call you Pirorin? Or maybe Hiro- chan? Or even better, Hiro_shit_?" asked Niou as he leaned his face closer to Yagyuu's and Yagyuu scoffed, pushing Niou's face away from his gently. " I would prefer it if your mouth wasn't soiled with profanities and if you just call me 'Yagyuu-kun'." answered Yagyuu as he straightened his tie. Niou opened his mouth and was about to say something when the door slammed open and Marui and Kirihara came in, bickering.

"It's your fault ,you idiot seaweed!" yelled Marui as he pointed a finger at Akaya. Akaya scoffed and countered, " Me? You were the one who had to eat before leaving because you said you were so hungry you would die, Marui-_senpai"_ Marui chuckled sarcastically and said " Then you could have stopped me!"

"I tried to but you insisted, fatty!"

"What'dya say, you little brat?"

"I said fatty! And before you call me little, take a quick look at your height!"

"Why you mother-!" yelled Marui but was cut off by the music room teacher. Kinosaki-sensei smiled at them and the duo visibly shivered and took their seats next to Niou and Yagyuu, afraid of what would happen if they didn't. The middle-aged woman walked over to her desk and sat on it cross legged. She was holding 4 pieces of paper which is , obviously, for them. _'Probably some kind of return slip that we have to give to our parents..' _thought the trickster. He glanced at Yagyuu who was now pale because of fear. His parents are going to kill them once they see that paper!

Kinosaki-sensei smiled at Yagyuu and said teen turned paler. "Don't worry Yagyuu-kun. This isn't for your parents. These pieces of paper are for the four of you" explained the teacher as she distributed the paper to the four of them. "You are to sign them. It's for the upcoming music festival!" she continued gleefully as she clasped her hands together.

Oh, great. Music Festival. What are they going to do, be the planners?, each of them thought and Kinosaki-sensei glared at them. "No, you aren't going to be the planners. That is my job." she said and Kirihara gasped and thought 'she can read minds!'. The woman chuckled softly before saying, " No Kirihara- kun, I cannot read minds. It's just that Marui-kun said it out loudly and he didn't notice it. And your expressions clearly say it" Akaya sighed in relief. Good, their teacher is not a mind reading alien that wants to conquer Earth. The teacher's expression turned into a serious one as she explained further on what they were going to be assigned to do.

"You see, every year, we choose students who are _not_ part of the music club to sing. We choose the ones who we think has the highest potentials in singing. And it just happens to be that the four of you have it. We opted for Yukimura-kun to sing actually, but it seems that the beautification committee is in charge of the designs and it just so happens that Yukimura- kun was in charge of the materials so he didn't have the time to practice. Our other options were reluctant to sing too. So I am asking you if you would like to sing on stage in the music festival. Would you?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Hi! so what did you think, good or bad?_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Eh?" Akaya asked with a tilt of his head.

"Us sing? I would be okay if it was a single but with them... My angelic voice will not be heard..." Akaya continued, earning him a smack from Marui.

"Just sign it!" the teacher said. She sighed, rubbing her temples as she do so. After regaining her composure, she smiled eerily and said,

"If you don't go... I'll give you an F in my class" she threatened and Yagyuu paled. He quickly fumbled in his pocket, pulled out a pen and signed the form. The other three, Niou, Marui and Kirihara, just looked at her seemingly unperturbed. Her smile widened and she said, "I will... suspend you from the tennis club if you don't sign."

With that said, the three did the same as Yagyuu and Kinosaki-sensei could only smile.

* * *

_two weeks later..._

The festival came sooner than they want it to be. Two weeks of voice lessons and Akaya feels like someone just killed his throat. Not to mention the dance steps. It was worse than Yukimura-buchou's training. It made the tennis club look like wussies.

So here they were now in the back stage minding their own businesses. Yagyuu was fixing his black tie, tucking it neatly under his black vest as he did so. Said vest topped a neat, long-sleeved, white dress-shirt. Niou was reading the music sheet, his left hand holding the aforementioned sheet as his right hand played with his rat tail. The trickster was clad in a lilac colored dress shirt, which was unbuttoned on the top, showing a fair amount of his collar bone and a small amount of his well-toned chest. He was wearing the similar black pants Yagyuu was wearing. It made Akaya wonder if Niou was Yagyuu...

Kirihara looked a bit more casual. He was wearing a cyan blue polo with black plaids. He was currently in front of a mirror trying to _comb _his hair. It straightened for a second only to curl again. He growled in frustration. No matter what he does, he's still a sea-weed. Marui was devouring a whole box of cake, just like the pig he is. He was wearing white dress shirt, a grey vest with a red tie tucked under it. He was wearing a dirty white blazer over the shirt with matching dirty white trousers. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail so that it won't get any cream on it.

"Oh... It seems like you are all ready. Oh! Akaya my little baby! You look so cute!" Yukimura cooed, suddenly popping out from nowhere. He hugged Akaya very tightly, much to the Devil's dismay. Standing beside them were the other members of Rikkai. Sanada and Yanagi stood like bodyguards while Jackal...

"Where's Jackal-senpai?" Akaya asked looking around to find his favorite senpai. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the tanned senior along with two rivals...

"Echizen? Momoshiro? The fuck are you doing here?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Very much appreciated. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Echizen, Momoshiro? The fuck are you here?" Akaya asked, suddenly bolting up to life. Then, he got a tennis racket out of nowhere and said, "Let's play!"

Echizen smirked cockily and was about to answer when Momoshiro suddenly said, "Chill. We just came here to watch."

"Yeah... We thought you were going to wear a dress...again" Echizen continued and the Seigaku duo started snickering. Akaya's cheek reddened as he glared in embarrassment. He looked at Yukimura and childishly asked, "Why did you let them in? We are stars people!"

Yukimura chuckled as he answered, "Would you prefer the whole Hyotei club in here? Or maybe that team who has a player with large nostrils?"

Akaya shivered and Yukimura took that as a no.

"So, what are you going to sing?" Echizen asked. Yagyuu pushed up his glasses and answered, "We're going to sing three songs. The first one is Owaranai Ai, the second Gouka Kenran and the last is Soul Mate."

"Who composed it?" this time, it was Momo who asked. Akaya's face brightened up as a grin formed on his face.

"Me! Me!"

Niou sighed as he stood up. He stretched his arms with a concentrated face as he said, "Yup. It was the brat. Surprisingly. he's good in composing"

"That's because I'M NUMBER ONE!" Akaya yelled at Ryoma's face then laughing maniacally afterwards. The seigaku freshman wiped his face with the back of his palm. Eew...He's sprinkling saliva...

A few minutes later, a third year from Rikkai called them.

"Rikkai Young Kan? Its show time" she said.

"Ha! Rikkai Young Kan? Gekidasa daze!" a gruff voice said from somewhere. Yukimura whipped his head back to find Shishido Ryou and Otori Choutaro by the door.

"Oh. Shishido-kun and Otori-kun. May O ask why are you doing here?" the effeminate teen asked. Shishido was about to answer but was cut off by Choutaro.

"Well...My relatives are here.." the second year answered shyly. Yukimura chuckled and asked, "Who are they?"

"My uncle and two cousins..."

"Who?"

"Otori Kyoya, Otori Eiichi and Raging Otori"

"Oh so there's a reunion. Wait. Raging Otori? He's the head of the Raging agency, right?" Yukimura asked and Choutaro nodded. The blue haired third year looked atShsishido and asked what is Shishido doing here.

"Same as Choutaro. Family reunion."

"With who?"

"Shining Saotome"

* * *

**Okay... So yeah... I just found it funny how there are so many Otori's in anime. Kyoya is from OHSHC. So there will be a total of four anime in this crossover. OHSHC, Utapri and Tenipuri. What's the fourth? Stay tuned to find out.**

**HINT: One of the most popular bishounen, sports anime.**

**HINT 2: Kitakore iie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made up my mind, I shall finish this story first. Any followers of mine in other stories, be informed that I shall finish this story before updating the others.**

* * *

"Ehh! Aominecchi's butt is too big! I can't sit!" Said a certain blonde model-singer as he nudged his comrades inside the limousine to give space for him to sit. Aomine Daiki just glared and said, "Yeah my ass' is big. Ya jealous?"

"Drop the subject already. Just sit properly Daiki or let Ryouta sit on your lap" A redhead said, not bothering to look at the two behind them. The two immediately complied, Aomine sitting up properly as Ryouta quickly huddled in the space given. Once he closed the door, he gave a thumbs up to the bespectacled man on the driver's seat, Midorima Shintaro

Yes people, Kiseki No Sedai are now stars under Saotome Agency. After their rivalry for three years, they've had enough. When it was get together time and they all began getting friendly, Kise suggested a karaoke match. Surprisingly everyone was good. But they did have to hold back from laughing at Akashi's small voice. Then Akashi said that maybe they should join Saotome Agency's contest. It was just for kicks.

But they won. And they're stars now...

And they're going to train new ones;

Rikkai Young Kan

"Aka-chin...I'm hungry..."

* * *

**If anyone guessed KNB being the 4th anime, you are right! and have you read it? **

**CHAPPIE 230! hAVE YOU SEEN Rakuzan's 5th and 6th men? yup 6th and 5th. The one on the background with black hair (this is just a theory...) its probably Nijimura. The one whose face is blocked by Akashi's is (again this is a theory) Ogiwara. ISN'T THAT AWESOME?! Its like Aka-chan is making his own miragen in Rakuzan!**

**Reo=midorima**

**Hayama=kise**

**Nebuya=atsushi**

**Nijimura=Aomine**

**Ogiwara=Kuroko**

**Akashi=akashi...**

**i'm really excited... Okay Imma stop now...**

**Anyways, review or no chappie 5 for you. **


	5. FILLER

**hey! thanks for the reviews! btw,sorry for some grammar mistakes or typos... Im typing this up in my tablet**

**Anyways, I'll be able to update most of my stories since the hajj holidays are coming, For the teachers out there, happy world teachers day. And this is also a celebratory cvhapter! Why? because I fginally got to become first honor in the over all rankings. Btw, this is a filler chapter.**

* * *

"Eeeeeehhhhhhh?! Shin-chan joined a what?!", Takao asked unnecessarily loud, all the while showering spaghetti bits on Midorima's face. Midorima just glared atg Takao and closed his eyes as he wiped the dirt off his face. The hawk eyed boy grinned sheepishly with teeth as he flashed the green haired miracle a peace sign. The greenette just sighed and said

"I did not join... Akashi forced me to. And i-its not like I want to win or something... I- I don't want to be an idol"

"hehe...Shin-chan's such a tsundere..."

"BAKAO!"

* * *

Reo could only stare at a small (though he would not admit that..,,) red head in front of him who was currently sipping on his oreo milkshake. The other two generals seem to have the same expression as him. Akashi just continued drinking his shake, seemingly unfazed by his senpai's reactions.

"Wow... I never thought that captain would do that..." Nebuya said, finally recovering from the shock. Thir small forward, Hayama Kotarou, looked a bit worried as he asjed, "what if you lose?"

Akashi just glared at the older teen as he said, "I never lose..."

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya smiled unsurely at his childish snd naiive teammate,Murasakibara. The others just stared at him, their expressions clearly saying, 'Atsushi, can you even sing?'. The purple giant just continued munching on his snacks as they sat on the bench, waiting for the rain to stop.

"Can ya even sing?" Fukui asked, finally saying what was in the others minds. The giant stopped munching for a while, pondering at the question for a second then continued munching then shrugged, answering, "I dunno. I don't even want to join. Aka-chin just forced me."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt?" the four regulars asked the youngest teen. This guy doesn't even know if he can sing?! Himuro's expression changed into a srerious one as he said, "This calls for confidential matters. We wouldn't want Atsushi to embarass himself."

Everyone nodded in agreement and then the captain, Okamura Kenichi, said, "Let's go karaoke!"

"Shut it butt-chin gorilla." Fukui said monotonously and the two started bickering. Himuro smiled as he said to Liu, "I've never been to a karaoke bar before."

Liu nodded as he said, "Me too."

"Well, this is a start."

* * *

"Woah... Ahomine, I know you're good in basketball but in singing... I don't think so" Imayoshi said as he gave the songbook to Aomine. The tanned miracle smirked and said, "Huh? Me? Of course I'm good at sining. I sound like an angel that fell from heaven when I do"

Susa rolled his eyes as he said, "Yeah.. And you fell because they said you didn't belong there.". Everybody burst in laughter when the male said dthat and Aomine glared.

"Oh-ho-ho... Give me the mic and I will show you my awesomeness... Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!" he said arrogantly with a snap of his fingers. Momoi shook her head as she said, "You got that from Kei-chan, didn't you?"

Aomine grinned and nodded 'yes'. Everybody looked confused for a while and Momoi picked up on this and said, "Atobe Keigo is his full name. Does it ring a bell?"

Imayoshi nodded and said, "All of our gadgets are from the Atobe Plutocracy.". Wakamatsu whistled and said, "Damn... How come you're not rich?"

"Because I'm awesome." Aomine answered. Momoi shook her head and said, "There are two things they share: They have the same voice and the same arrogant attitude."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Senpai! I won't be able to attend practice... Gomen... Ouch!" Kise winced as his senpai kicked him for the umpteenth time. The blonde model rubbed at his sides where Kasmatsu kicked him. Kasamatsu glared at his kouhai as he asked, "Why the hell are you not attending practice, brat?"

"Because I have to go to voice lessons!"

"Why'd you need voice lessons?"

"Because Akashicchi said that I have the worse voice out of the five of us... So I need to improve! Please?" he pleaded, wearing the expression of a kicked puppy. Kasamatsu seems unfazed.

"Please? I have my life on the line if I don't do the demon king's orders" He pleaded further. Kasamatsu sighed in resignation. Then the smaller teen's eyes lit up.

"Only in two conditions." Kise's ears perked up in this. He nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"You'll have to sing my self-composed song in the contest. And you'll have to do the lessons in my father's lessons."

"okie-dokie. It couldn't be that bad, right?

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

**"**KASAMTASU-SENPAI! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

It was already midnight when Kuroko received a call from Akashi... He remembers the whole conversation.

_' I know you've always wanted to be a composer, Tetsuya. This is your chance'_

_'I'm sorry Akashi kun, but I don't know what you're talking about.'_

_'Be our composer, Tetsuya. Or else.'_

_'I told you Aka-'_

_'You are our composer and that is final. My orders are absolute Tetsuya. Remember that'_

* * *

**_So how was it? _**

**_I just realized that in the four anime's involved in this cross-over, there were lots of characters with the same seiyuu_**

**_Akaya-Reiji: Morikubo Showtaro_**

**_Shintarou-Kira: Ono Daisuke_**

**_Tamaki-Tokiya; Miyano Mamoru_**

**_Himuro-Natsuki; Kishow Taniyama_**

**_Takao-Ranmaru; Tatsuhisa Suzuki_**

**_Atobe-Aomine-Jinguji; Junichi Suwabe_**

**_Atsushi-Masato-Hikaru; Kenichi Suzumura_**


End file.
